


In the name of the Mother

by Airuna



Series: GoT season 8 fics because I have not totally escaped this hell yet it seems [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it: s08e04 The Last of the Starks, F/M, Fluff, Jaime would not leave Brienne for Cersei, Marriage Proposal, Post-Episode: s08e04 The Last of the Starks, Queenslaying&Kinslaying (off-screen), Reunion, and you won't change my mind, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: Cersei is dead, now all Jaime has to do is escape the Red Keep and find his lady knight.





	In the name of the Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen all the episodes of got, my characterisation come from the books, some scenes from the series, theories on the internet and other fics. And I will not accept that Jaime left with any other intention other than killing Cersei no matter what happens in the next episode. This is just wishful thinking on how his inevitable reunion with Brienne will go.

Well, he’d done it.

He’d killed Cersei.

He had expected to feel sadness, guilt or even relief but at the moment he just felt numb. He’d done what needed to be done and he didn’t regret it, but, at the same time, he’d also just lost what he’d for decades thought of as the other half of him, the one constant of his life.

After he’d lost his hand there had been moments where he’d forgotten it, when he’d raised his arm to grab the goblet, only to realise that his hand was missing. The bitter resignation he’d felt in those moments was the closest to what he was feeling right now and yet it was nothing alike. Cersei had been so much more to him than any limb, she’d been his heart for decades.

Though it was true that those last few years, probably since he’d met Brienne, definitely since Tommen’s death, his relationship with Cersei had been strained. He’d done his hardest to ignore it, to pretend they weren’t strangers grasping at who they’d been and what they‘d felt, wishing desperately they could return to their normality. Thinking back he was reminded of those weeks when he still had his hand but it was hanging from his neck and getting more and more putrefied with each hour.

Yeah, his relationship with Cersei had died long ago and the only reason he hadn’t smelled it’s decaying odor was that he’d been too scared to. But the short time he’d spent in Winterfell, those blessed weeks he’d been with Brienne by his side, had opened his eyes at how unhappy he’d been.

He’d also realised that he had to do anything and everything to keep his honorable lady knight safe, even if it mean breaking her heart and his in the process.

She’d told him he was a good person.

She was wrong. A good person wouldn’t have made her cry, made her _beg._ A good person would be more haunted by the child he’d crippled, by the betrayed stare on his sister’s face when she drew her last breath, than by her tears.

If he survived, if he managed to get out of this damned castle and this thrice damned city he’d have to beg for her forgiveness.

That thought, that purpose, renewed his strength and managed to fell one of the knights attacking him. Only five more to go and he’d be able to leave this room and get away from his sister’s still warm corpse.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Jaime cursed. Five would have been hard enough, why did he also had to deal with reinforcement? Couldn’t the gods cut him some slack once in a while?

Their opponents didn’t seem too happy either which surprised him until he heard young Podrick’s voice. “Sir, he’s here!”

He turned towards the door, recklessly ignoring his foes and caught a glimpse of pissed off, stunning blue eyes. His distraction costed him a cut on his arm and he yelped. Well, that just wouldn’t do. He had his pride and he sure as hell wasn’t going to be bested in front of _her._ Not unless she was the opponent.

“I never thought I’d get to fight Brienne the Beauty,” mocked the fool facing Brienne. “Maybe when you’re dead I’ll check whether you’re actually a lady where it matters.”

“Sir Brienne won’t be bested by the likes of you,” defended the always loyal Pod.

His knight proved him right, of course, making quick work of killing him.

“What are you doing here, my lady?” Jaime asked as bewildered as he was happy. “I thought you were staying in Winterfell.”

“Funny,” Brienne’s voice betrayed she found it anything but. “I thought the same of you.”

“I had to leave, Brienne, you know I did. I was the only one she’d have let get close enough.” He was hoping for a defiant tone but it came out more as begging. One of the guards snickered, a distraction that allowed Pod to strike him down. “I’m sorry I had to hurt you though. I just needed you to be safe.”

“I don’t need to be protected _sir_.” The emphasis on his title made him wince. “I survived far worse battles.”

“I know,” Jaime smiled. “I saw you do so and if this had been only about fighting skills I would have never dared to presume I could keep you safe and away from the action.” That seemed to pacify her a bit and Jaime sighed, so far so good. “But I needed her to believe me, I needed her trust. Had you been with me she would have ordered me to kill you and when I failed at obeying, she would have had someone else do it in front of me as punishment. Or worse, much worse if she actually guessed how I truly feel about you.”

The man he was fighting seemed to want to say something but he was to busy panting and trying to stay alive to do so. Really, knights this days were pitiful, a couple of minutes of swordplay and already out of breath.

Brienne didn’t have that problem. “And pray tell me, how exactly you feel about me?” Her voice was still steel but Jaime could distinguish what he thought was a glimpse of hope in it and that gave him courage.

“I love you, I _have_ loved you for years,” and it was so easy to admit it now, so freeing. “Probably since Harrenhal but I didn’t realize it until you named your sword.” Said sword slashed through the neck of her opponent and she turned towards him with a redness on her cheeks that had nothing to do with the battle. Their gazes met and Jaime smiled at her shyly. “And if you’ll have me, I’d like to stay the rest if my life with you.”

Brienne opened her mouth but no sound came forth. She looked at him with wonder and tried again when Pod got cut and she had to turn around, ready to defend him making Jaime chuckle. Should she accept, he was sure she’d be a wonderful mother.

“Was that a proposal?” asked his adversary with disbelief. “Even the Kingslayer can do better than _that_.” He gestured towards Brienne apparently unaware he had just sealed his fate.

“It was a poorly worded proposal, it’s true,” he said purposely misinterpreting him and offering a smile that was all teeth. “And I _can_ do better.” He pierced his lungs and let him drown on his own blood. Turning towards Brienne he saw her and Pod disposing of the last one. He squared his shoulders, looking straight at her.

“Sir Brienne of Tarth,” he said formally trying to mask his nerve. “I have no money or lands, nothing to offer you but myself. And I’ll admit that I’m not what I used to be. I’m an old, crippled knight, though to be fair I’m still a better fighter with my left hand than most people are with their right.” He gestured around a bit smugly. “I can’t promise you power, riches or even stability but I can promise to always love you. I’ll love you as Sir Brienne, I’ll love you as lady Brienne and I’ll love you as just Brienne and anything else in between. And I’ll be loyal to you till my dying day. If you wish to go back to Winterfell and fight for Lady Sansa I’ll follow you and pledge my sword alongside yours. If you want to return to Tarth and rule over your island I’ll assist you however you want and ensure no enemy ever hurts it. If you’re tired of politics and wish to cross the sea towards the free cities I’ll accompany you and guard your back. So please, will you become my wife?”

“Only if you give me your oath to never make me beg you to stay again.” She may have meant it as a joke but the wobble in her voice betrayed the truth.

“I swear. I won’t leave your side again, not unless you demand it of me.”

Her face broke into a brilliant smile and, not for the first time, Jaime wondered how he’d ever thought her ugly. “Then yes, I’ll marry you.”

He quickly crossed the room, kissing her and wondering how had he survived without her during the trip to King’s Landing.

“Uhm… Sirs?” Podrick tried to interrupt them but Brienne only grabbed his face, forcing him to keep his lips where they were. Not that he had any intention of retracting them. “Sirs, people are coming,” he tried again sounding a tad more worried. “People with swords.”

With a groan they separated and Jaime was happy to see she looked as frustrated as he felt. “Let’s get out of here quickly,” he said. “I’ve got a septon to find.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you've liked it please leave me a comment or kudo and feel free to come to my tumblr to scream about those two idiots and their inability to flirt, I need something to do now that shadowhunters is done. Also I know the title doesn't really fit since Jaime is not exactly innocent but I couldn't think of anything else so.


End file.
